


Watching over my Family

by Tippedover



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Naughty, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Should be ashamed of myself, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippedover/pseuds/Tippedover
Summary: Spending time ....interactively, I suppose.  HUGE ***read the description warning***!  Why did I write this?  I have no idea, and I should be ashamed of myself.
Relationships: Helen Morgendorffer/Quinn Morgendorffer
Kudos: 6





	Watching over my Family

Daria played with her pussy as she watched images of Helen and Quinn eating each other out on the video monitor. A soft sigh escaped her lips as Helen took a long, slow lick of Quinn's pussy, and her eyes opened wider as she watched Quinn's juices drip off the end of Helen's tongue. Quinn's face had a healthy sheen to it, more for the fact that Helen's free-running juices were smeared across her flawless skin like the glaze on a donut. She pushed her tongue harder and faster into Helen, almost as if using her tongue as a small cock, fucking Helen with vigor.  
One of Daria's hands strayed up to her hard nipple, and she began to twist it a little bit back and forth as she rubbed herself. Watching Helen and Quinn have sex was one of her favorite pastimes, and they were definitely putting on a show today. Jake had left on a three-day conference, and Daria had watched Helen's face as he made the announcement the other night at dinner. She saw her quick glance at Quinn, and the return look that Quinn shot her. Daria smiled secretly to herself, and mentally began to plan.  
Daria had discovered Helen and Quinn's secret almost a month ago; she wasn't sure how long they have been doing it, but from the look of things, it must have been a while. Quinn was well practiced in finding the spots that drove Helen wild, and the working over that Quinn gave her a few days ago made Daria wonder if they had ever thought of putting a rubber sheet on the bed. She could hear the sounds of wet bare skin to bare skin slapping together, and the squishy squishy sound they made when they broke apart.  
Daria stretched out a little on her desk chair, putting one cocked leg up on the desk. She leaned back a little, and then slowly inserted one slim finger in her steaming pussy. She groaned out loud, and started working her finger round and around, never taking her eyes off her monitor, which showed Helen with a vacuum-like grip on Quinn's hairless pussy. Quinn had squirmed out from under Helen, and was now leaning up against the headboard, long, sexy legs cocked outward, giving her mother complete access to her overheated, dripping pussy. Quinn’s arms were above her head, hands gripping the headboard tight, as her mother continued to finger, suck and nibble at the delicious treat before her. Daria could see Helen's cheeks suck in and out as Quinn ground herself into Helen's mouth.  
Daria added another finger as Quinn began to squirm and squeal, and from the low level speakers on either side of her monitor, she could hear Quinn urging her mother on. “Oh myyyy Gawwwdddd Mommmm…..soooo good! Ugh! Ugh! I wanna cuummmm I need to cummmm! Please mommy, don’t stopppp!” Daria loved to hear Quinn talk so dirty, especially to her own mother. It seemed that it had turned Helen on also, from what Daria could see. Helen’s tongue had gone into a mystic overdrive, working deep in her daughter, roughly tongue-fucking her drenched little pussy. Helen wrapped her arms around Quinn’s slim hips, her hands grabbing her toned ass, trying to pull her closer so to get deeper into Quinn’s gushing pussy.  
“I’m gonna cuummmmm…. Oh MY GOD…..I’m cummmminn…..” Quinn suddenly went completely stock still, her eyes wide, ever muscle tensed as her lesbian-incest-induced orgasm took control of her body. “Cummmminnnggggggg!” she screamed, and squirted hard, one, two, three hard shots of girlcum hitting Helen directly in the face. She ground her pussy against Helen’s face, rubbing her little nub as hard as she could against Helen’s cum covered face. Helen was loving every second of it….her beautiful daughter’s pussy, tasting so good as she drank down every drop she could reach of Quinn’s sweet, sweet cum with her tongue. Helen loved this part, watching as her little girl had another mini orgasm because of her. She sat back, watching as Quinn slowly got control of herself again. Helen smiled up at her lovely daughter, as Quinn’s wetness dripped off her face. Helen rubbed her lips, and wished at that moment she had a mirror, so she could see what she looked like with her little girl’s cum running down her face, over her chin, and covering the top of her breasts.  
Watching this in the monitor, Daria grunted, adding a third finger, and abusing her reddened little clit mercilessly, as she pounded her fingers deep inside herself. “MmmmmmmmMMMmm….Oh my God….moooorreeee…. Naught-naughty Quinn…...cumming…. Eat her Mommy….Ahhhhhhahhhh….” Daria’s breathing grew rougher as the images on the monitor, and the ones in her fertile, perverted mind flashed by. Daria was hanging on by sheer will, fucking herself silly, girlcum flowing heavily from her overused pussy.  
Daria groaned loudly, hands flying across her reddened pussy. Tongue hanging out as if she could taste Quinn’s hot pussy from where she sat, she suddenly went white-hot, sticking a fourth finger in. On the screen, Quinn had just completely drowned Helen’s face when she squirted, and watching that turned Daria into a mindless, cumming machine…..no thought, just fucking herself, barely keeping her seat from flopping right over as one hard orgasm after another pushed her to ecstasy. Daria’s girlcum ran over her thighs, down her legs, making puddles on the floor as she spasmed, mindlessly reacting to the lesbian incest sex before her.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on a picture that someone had drawn of Daria, curled up on her office chair in front of her computer, being familiar with herself. Just read the warnings, and remember - I drink a lot when I write. Comments are welcome if you must. :)


End file.
